Jack Frost Week
by LBIGreyhound13
Summary: Oneshots written for Jack Frost Week (Mar. 3-Mar. 9) on Tumblr. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Here is a short oneshot for the second day of Jack Frost Week on Tumblr. The theme is **Barefoot**, and it features Jack and North. Hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Rise of the Guardians**_**.**

* * *

DAY 2—Barefoot

"For the last time, North, I'm not wearing those stupid shoes," Jack said as he glared at the Guardian of Wonder with his arms crossed while sitting on his bed in his room at the Pole.

"Jack, your foot…" North replied as he stood in front of the Guardian of Fun holding the pair of shoes that the elves offered to Jack when he first came to the Pole…after he was shoved into a sack and tossed through a magic portal.

"What about my foot?" the winter boy asked. He looked down at his left foot and saw the bandage wrapped around it. "So, I stepped on glass. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that if I didn't get that glass out, your foot would've been infected, and that would've made things worse."

"But, for the millionth time, you did. So, everything worked out. I don't need to wear shoes just because I stepped on a piece of glass."

North let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Talking to an immortal teenager was like talking to a brick wall. He and Jack had been locked in this conversation for about an hour, and it was getting nowhere. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not convince Jack to wear the shoes. He explained to Jack that they would protect his feet from stepping on glass again, but the winter child just did not see reason.

"But why, Jack?" North finally asked figuring that maybe he could get Jack to agree with him if he got to the root of the boy's refusal to wear shoes. "Why won't you wear these shoes…or any shoes for that matter? Don't you think you'll be better off with something on your feet so that this doesn't happen again?"

Jack shrugged feeling more relaxed when North actually seemed to want to understand his reasons. "Honestly, I don't really know why I don't like wearing shoes. I tried wearing them once when I snuck into a shoe shop one night, but I just…didn't like how they felt on my feet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it felt really uncomfortable and really tight. It was like…my feet were trapped and couldn't breathe, and I realized that I liked having my feet out in the open more…if you will."

North nodded as he listened to Jack. It did make sense…in a way. Jack was a free spirit, so it was natural for him to want to be able to roam free whenever he wished. Of course, he wouldn't want to wear shoes, but that didn't make the Guardian of Wonder stop wanting to protect the boy, who he had come to love as a son.

The big man finally sighed in defeat. "Alright, I can see why you would think that, Jack," he said. "It doesn't really make sense to me, but I respect your reasons."

Jack smiled up at North almost refusing to believe that he actually got through to him. It didn't make sense to the big man, but he was still okay with it. "So, you won't try to make me wear shoes?"

North chuckled at the sense of victory in Jack's voice. "No, I won't…but only if you promise that you will be more careful about where you walk next time. It would make me feel a lot better knowing that you're safe."

Jack's smile widened even more, and he stood up and wrapped his arms around North's middle hugging him. "Don't worry. I promise, North, and thanks for worrying about me."

North smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack returning the gesture. "You're welcome, Jack."

* * *

**Well, that's it! Hope you all liked it! Happy Jack Frost Week! Don't forget to review! I'll be back tomorrow with another one! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm back with another oneshot for Jack Frost Week! The theme for Day 3 is **Siblings**! This features Jack and Jamie! Hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to **_**Rise of the Guardians**_**.**

* * *

DAY 3—Siblings

"Hey, Jack?" Jamie suddenly asked from where he laid down in the snow staring up at the cloudy sky above him.

"Yeah, Jamie," the winter spirit replied from his spot next to the ten-year-old boy.

"How did you become a winter spirit?"

Jack was jolted out of his own world when he suddenly sat up resting on his elbows and looked at his first believer. "What?"

Jamie looked up at Jack not at all fazed by the Guardian's reaction. He didn't blame Jack for being confused. After all, his question did come out of nowhere.

"How did you become a winter spirit?" he repeated. "Seriously, I want to know."

Jack wasn't sure whether or not he was relieved that he wasn't crazy and wasn't hearing things. Jamie just asked him how he became Jack Frost. It's not that it was a bad thing. It really wasn't. He just didn't know how he was supposed to explain to a 10-year-old boy that he had to…well…die to become Jack Frost. It's not really the ideal topic to have with kids…or even adults. He honestly was shocked that he was able to tell the Guardians what happened that day 300 years ago.

"W-Well…uh…" the Guardian of Fun stammered as he sat up all the way awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, "it's…it's not really the ideal story to tell, Jamie."

"Why not?" Jamie asked as he sat up as well and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Uh…"

"Come on, just tell me. I'm not a baby. I'm 10. I can handle it. Please tell me."

Jack stared at the Last Light realizing that he was right. Jamie was not a baby. He was actually pretty mature for his age at times. Besides, he helped Jack and the other Guardians fight back against the Boogeyman. At this point, Jamie could handle anything. The immortal teenager took a deep breath.

"Okay, you're right," he said. "I'll tell you." Then he turned his eyes over to the frozen lake that they were sitting next to as the memory came flooding back into his mind. "I was actually human before I became Jack Frost. Like you now, I had a mom, a dad, and a little sister, and we lived during the early colonial times here…in Burgess…right next to this lake."

"Really?" Jamie asked as he listened intently. He tried his hardest to imagine a human version of his best friend with a family around the time before the Revolutionary War, but it was hard to imagine a human Jack not having any awesome snow powers.

"Yep, we had a great life together…just the four of us. My sister and I were really close, and on a cold winter day like today, thanks to yours truly, we went ice-skating on this lake. My dad was working, and my mom went into the village. My sister was so excited because it was the day I was going to teach her how to skate. She ran out onto ice ahead of me, so I didn't get a chance to check how thick the ice was."

_Huh, even 300 years ago, he still liked to check how thick the ice was, _Jamie thought to himself. He thought back to all the times that Jack reminded him and his friends to never go out onto the ice until he checked it. Nevertheless, he continued to listen to Jack's story.

"I caught up to her, but while I was trying to get my skates on, she accidentally skated onto a patch of thin ice…." He hung his head low as he remembered how quickly their lives changed in that moment. "The ice cracked under her weight…"

Jamie widened his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I tried to get to her, but the ice began to crack under me, too. I was…just as scared as she was, but I tried to not to let it show and make her feel worse. So, to distract her, I told her that we were going to have a little fun instead…" he smirked at Jamie watching the boy remember when Jack said those exact words to him when battling Pitch, "by playing hopscotch. I started it off by hopping onto a thick patch and found this," he picked up his staff that was lying in the snow next to him.

When Jamie still didn't say anything, Jack continued. "So, then, I got her to hop toward me and used the staff to fling her off the ice, but when I swung her back to safety, the force was so great that I accidentally slipped back onto the thin ice. So, when I started to walk back over to her…the ice gave way, and…I fell in. I tried to swim back up, but the water was so cold that I could barely move. The last thing I remember is seeing the moon right above me before everything went black. The Man in the Moon, our head honcho, saw what I did and used his magic to transform me into what you know me today as Jack Frost, the spirit of winter."

"Y-You drowned…" Jamie managed to say after the shock started to wear off. "You died to save your little sister?"

"Yeah, pretty crazy, right?"

"Yeah," A huge smile splashed onto Jamie's face. "Jack…y-you're a hero. You saved your little sister. You're the coolest…most awesome big brother ever."

He gave his first believer a small smile. "I guess I am, but you know what the best upside to being reborn as Jack Frost after protecting my little sister is?"

"What?"

"I now get to protect my new little brother," he added as he wrapped his arm around Jamie's shoulders.

"And I get to protect my new big brother," Jamie added. "Just so you know, I think your little sister is very proud of you right now."

* * *

**Well, that's it for Day 3! Hope you all liked this one too! Don't forget to review! Thanks, guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Okay, everybody! Here is the next chapter for Day 4 of Jack Frost Week! The theme is **Frost**! This one features Jack and Bunny! Hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to **_**Rise of the Guardians.**_

* * *

DAY 4—Frost

Another day spent in the eternal spring that was the Warren…another _quiet _day spent in the Warren… Bunny was on autopilot as he hopped to another flower patch too lost in his own thoughts to pay attention to what might jump out at him at any moment. The silence would sometimes be so deafening that it would almost seem like it was hypnotizing him or anyone else who wandered around.

That would explain why Bunny failed to see the small patch of frost in the grass below his feet. His forefront paws managed to miss it, but his hind legs weren't so lucky because next thing he knew, his hind legs slipped out from under him sending him to fall flat on his face.

"Aw, crikey, what the-?" the Pooka asked himself as he shook the shock from the impact off and looked behind him seeing the frost. He then became confused when he saw the patch of frost. "How did-?"

He finally got his answer when he suddenly heard laughter echoing throughout the Warren. His super-sensitive hearing led him to look up into a nearby tree and saw the immortal teen he had come to love as a little brother. He mentally kicked himself for not realizing sooner. Where there's frost…one can be sure that Jack Frost was not too far behind. It's a packaged deal.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, but sweet! Hope you all enjoyed this one! Let me know what you think! Thanks again, you guys! Enjoy the rest of Jack Frost Week! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Okay, boys and girls! This is the next installment for Jack Frost Week, and the theme for Day 5 is…DRUMROLL PLEASE…**Colonial Period! **So, this is obviously going to take place before Jack became Jack Frost! It features Jack and his human family! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Rise of the Guardians**_**. I leave that to Dreamworks.**

* * *

DAY 5—Colonial Period

Seventeen-year-old Jackson Overland pounded the last nail into the wood. When he was sure that it was securely fastened, he breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his sweating forehead with the sleeve of his white shirt. He then stood up from where he knelt on the floor of his father's workshop to get a better look at the chair he had just crafted and smiled at his creation. The chair was a simple design, but Jack was certainly proud of himself nonetheless.

"What do you think, Pop?" he asked looking over his right shoulder over at the person bent over another wooden creation in the opposite corner of the shop.

William Overland, a man in his late 40s with brown hair, beard, and eyes, stood up and walked over to the teenaged boy. He looked over Jack's shoulder at his son's wooden creation and beamed from ear to ear with pride.

"Excellent job, my son!" William said clapping his son's left shoulder. "You're going to be quite the carpenter someday."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now, how about you help me finish the table so that we can get these off to Mr. Johnson and head on home?"

"Great, I think Ma is making her amazing stew tonight. Let's go!" The boy bolted off to where his father was working and began to finish the table that was to go with the chair.

William let out a hearty laugh taken aback by the limitless amount of energy in his son's body. Jack looked so much like him, yet he had the same amount of energy as his wife.

* * *

Little 5-year-old Emma Overland looked out the window of the Overland cabin that rested not too far from the lake just outside the village of Burgess. The sun was just starting to set, and her father and brother still had yet to return home from their day's work. While she stationed herself in her spot, her mother Lily Overland, who was a year younger than her husband William with short brown hair and eyes, looked over her shoulder from where she made the stew that they were to eat for dinner at the fireplace and smiled at Emma.

"Any sign of your father and brother yet?" Lily finally asked as she continued to stir the brown liquid in the pot.

"Not yet," Emma replied turning to face her mother.

"Oh, well, I'm sure they'll be home soon. Keep your eyes out, sweetheart."

"Don't worry, Mama. I will!" Emma turned her sights back to the window and immediately smiled when she saw two male figures walking toward the house. "Yay! Mama, they're home!" she cheered as she jumped off the chair she was standing on and ran out the front door with Lily not too far behind. "Jack! Papa!"

"Emma!" Jack shouted when he saw his little sister running toward him. He opened his arms wide for her to jump into. As soon as she was within reach, he picked her up and spun her around before pulling her down into a hug while their parents laughed and shared an embrace of their own.

"We missed you," Emma said as she pulled away to look her brother and her father in the eye.

"Oh, I bet not as much as we missed you," Jack replied raising an eyebrow at Emma making her giggle.

"At least, now we are finally together again," William added as he and Lily gathered their two children into a group hug.

"Your father's right," Lily said running a hand through her son's brown hair as Jack smiled up her. "Now, let's go back inside. I believe there's some stew in the pot waiting to be eaten."

"YES!" Jack shouted as he put Emma back down on the ground and ran ahead leading his family inside. There was no doubt. Life was certainly good for the Overland family.

* * *

**Well, that's that! Hope you all liked this one! Don't forget to leave a review please! Thanks again, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Alright, people! This is another entry for Jack Frost Week! The theme for Day 6 is **Fun**! So, here's a little tribute to Jack's center! Hope you all like it!

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to **_**Rise of the Guardians.**_

* * *

DAY 6—FUN

"Hey, Bunny, look!" Jack shouted pointing to something behind the Easter Bunny.

Bunny and the others all looked behind them to see what Jack was pointing to, but before Bunny could turn back to Jack to tell him he didn't see anything unusual, a blue and white blur suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled him to the floor of North's workshop on the floor. Jack and Bunny soon found themselves in a wrestling match while North, Tooth, and Sandy looked on and laughed hysterically at the sight.

"Oi! Oi!" Bunny finally said as he pushed a laughing Jack off him once the boy was on top of him. "Frostbite, would get off me?!" They both stood again as Bunny glared at Jack, who beamed from ear to ear. "Why do you have to be so immature?!"

The room became silent again as North, Tooth, Sandy, and Jack all stopped laughing.

"Oh…sorry," Jack finally said as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly glancing up at the angry Pooka, who turned away from him with his arms crossed.

When Bunny was sure Jack wasn't looking, he smirked at the newest Guardian and tackled him in return. However, because of Bunny's strong hind legs, he actually sent the two of them flying into North, who in the middle of the fall quickly grabbed Tooth's hand only for her to grab Sandy's hand. This sent all five Guardians to the floor in a huge dog pile, but they were all too busy laughing hysterically to really care.

"Oh, that…was fun," North said from his spot on the floor under Jack, who was under Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy.

"Well, they don't call me the Guardian of Fun for nothing, am I right?" Jack asked. The five of them all laughed at Jack's comment.

* * *

**There you have it, folks! Well, there's only one more chapter for Jack Frost Week! Hope you liked this one! Please leave reviews! I would really appreciate it! Thanks, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Well, guys, this is it! This is the final chapter for the last day of Jack Frost Week! The last theme for Day 7 is **AU**. So, I had a hard time coming up with this one mostly because I've never written an AU before. So, this is the best I could up with. It's sort of an AU for the movie. Instead of Jack spending 300 years alone, he finds the Guardians, who offer to help him on the night he was risen from the lake. Hope you all like this one!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to **_**Rise of the Guardians.**_

* * *

Day 7—AU

As soon as North received word from Manny that a new winter spirit named Jack Frost was born at the small lake outside Burgess, Pennsylvania, he wasted no time in summoning the other Guardians. It was the perfect timing. Christmas had just ended, so he was on a short break. Bunny still had a few months left until preparation for Easter Sunday really kicked into high gear. Tooth was able to leave her fairies in charge of teeth collecting, and Sandy could send his dream sand to any child in the world. Within minutes, the other Guardians arrived at the Pole, where North quickly filled them in, and used Bunny's tunnels to get to the lake.

"So, what are we going to do when we find this winter spirit?" Tooth asked as she and her fellow Guardians walked toward the lake.

"I guess get him to Mother Nature, so she can train him…or her," said Bunny.

Sandy then created an image of a magnifying glass above his head.

"I agree, Sandy. Let's just find our new winter spirit first," North said when they finally reached the frozen lake just outside Burgess.

However, when they reached their destination, there was nothing or no one out of the ordinary. There was no noise that disrupted that peacefulness around the lake that reflected the light of the full moon. The four Guardians became confused and looked at each other and back at the lake in front of them.

"Uh…North, mate, was this some kind of a joke?" Bunny finally asked the big man standing next to him.

"No, of course not!" the Russian exclaimed. "Manny would never joke. I'm sure this spirit is around here somewhere."

Bunny was about to say something else when his super-sensitive hearing picked up some light footsteps approaching the lake and heavy breathing. The Pooka motioned for all of them to hide within the trees in case the stranger approaching was trouble. Soon they saw an immortal…a teenaged boy with white hair and colonial clothes emerging from the trees not too far from where they were standing. He carried a long stick in his left hand while running his right through his hair as he kept looking over his shoulder almost as if he had just experienced something horrible. It did not take long for North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy to recognize the boy, but he looked very upset. North, Bunny, and Sandy had no idea on how to approach him, but thankfully, Tooth decided to take the leap and flew over to him.

"Hello, there, Jack Frost!" Tooth said as she came up to the boy.

Jack heard Tooth and jumped back in fright putting up his stick in front of him in defense.

Tooth realized she scared him and put her hands up in a calming fashion. "Oh, it's okay," she said in a whisper. "I'm not going to hurt you. My friends and I are here to help you."

Jack calmed down a little but still held up his defenses, but he also grew confused when the mysterious stranger mentioned her "friends."

"Y-Your friends?" he asked.

"That would be us, mate," Bunny said as he, North, and Sandy walked up to them.

"Oh…" Jack said with great suspicion until he was struck with more confusion when he realized something, "w-wait, you…you all can see me? H-How do you even know my name?"

"Of course, we can see you, Jack," North said as he walked a little closer to the boy. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Well…I was just in that village back there, and no one there could see me," he replied.

North and the other Guardians felt their hearts fall. The winter boy had just been born, and he had already found out that mortals could not see him. They could only imagine the pain of what that experience had been like. The Guardian of Wonder smiled at the boy and placed a hand on his small shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jack," he said. "We'll take you back to the Pole and explain everything there. How does that sound?"

Jack smiled and lowered his staff. "Sounds good," he said. "Thank you."

* * *

**Well, that's it! The last chapter! Hope you all liked this one! I was originally going to make it so that Pitch found Jack instead of the Guardians, but I wanted this to end on a happy note. So, I went with the Guardians finding him and not letting him go through those 300 years alone. Don't worry. I'll be back with another ROTG fanfic. Again I'm not sure when I'll be able to post it because of all this craziness that's called school and life. Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys! I really appreciated the support I got from writing this! **


End file.
